Natsu no yume
by Bunny Kou
Summary: En las noches de verano los pequeños Kakashi e Iruka salen a acampar y aprovechan la oscuridad para contar cuentos. A Kakashi le encanta escuchar a su amigo. Y la historia de esa noche es especialmente linda a su parecer. KAKAIRUxUAxFLUFF


_**:·:Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei, salvo aquellos que he creado yo para los fines de este fic**_**_:·:_**

**Natsu no Yume**

**(Sueños de Verano)  
**

¡Hola! Acá traigo otro KakaIru. Es un UA en el que hace muchísimo que estaba trabajando. Hoy pude terminarlo, así que se los muestro...! Espero que les guste y también les guste el cuento dentro del cuento. Es lo que más me costó xDu.

Besos y ojalá dejen review ;D.

* * *

Esa noche la oscuridad se había escondido y jugaba con la Luna a formar figuras con las sombras de los árboles oscilantes. Los grillos contaban historias a las ranas que reposaban en el estanque, y las luciérnagas divertidas correteaban por el aire poniendo celosas a sus hermanas las estrellas, que brillaban insistentes en el cielo. Quietas, sí, pero tan resplandecientes como aquel astro de fulgor nocturno que era su madre.

El paisaje verde de aquel prado se teñía de azul en las noches como aquella, llenas de una luz cetrina y pura, acentuada por las perlas que el rocío repartía dulce entre hoja y hoja. Los pequeños insectos se deleitaban con aquellas húmedas gotas y aplacaban su sed sorbiendo lentamente aquel líquido fresco que en las horas de la noche se les entregaba cantando una alegre melodía que colmaba el aire. El viento también hacía lo suyo y dirigía la suave cadencia pasando entre las temblorosas hojas de los árboles que silbaban a su toque. Y tras la melodiosa canción de la naturaleza, unas voces se escondían. Voces tiernas y un tanto agudas. Alegres y cantarinas. Voces de niños que reían en complicidad con la oscuridad de la noche que los acunaba. Tras tanta sombra, sobre la fresca brizna una tenue luz ocre escapaba de la pequeña tienda que se erguía en medio del patio de esa casa. Aún intentando no hacer mucho ruido, las risas que pretendían contener se escapaban y acompañaban con su alborozo el transcurso de la joven noche.

-Nee, Kakashi, ¡para!-Decía entre risas Iruka, pero el niño de albinos cabellos no le hacía caso y seguía haciéndole cosquillas. El aire les faltaba, pero era tal la alegría que parecía no importarles y seguían con sus juegos.

-Iruka... ¡no te muevas tanto!-Fue la respuesta del niño y se sentó sobre él, mirándolo con los ojos brillosos y un tanto altivos-Te atrapé, Iru-chan... ¡Ouch!

-¡Hum!, te lo mereces por decirme así, baka-Le contestó mientras lo empujaba para que lo soltara y lo veía sobarse las costillas adolorido.

-¡Me has dado muy fuerte!-Le reprochó con una lagrimita traicionera escapándosele por el rabillo del ojo: lágrimas de cocodrilo, por supuesto.

Iruka rodó los ojos y volvió a recostarse contra la suave colcha que los protegía de la humedad del suelo. Kakashi también se acostó y dejó que su cabeza se apoyara sobre el pecho del moreno, que lo recibió a gusto y los dos suspiraron sumiéndose en un momento de silencio lleno de paz.

-Nee, Iruka...-Le susurró Kakashi, y se movió hasta acomodar su cabeza en el resquicio de su hombro-Irukaaaaa...-Volvió a llamar al no obtener respuesta.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Me contarás ese cuento?-Le preguntó, e Iruka sonrió mientras se desperezaba.

-Sólo si prometes quedarte callado... Ah, ah-Negó con la cabeza y Kakashi bufó antes de cerrar la boca, contrariado, cosa que le causo gracia a Iruka, pero que cuidó de no reírse-Bien, ¿era ese del Tritón y el Caballero?-Iruka acarició su barbilla pensativo y cuando su amigo quiso contestar lo miro serio-¡Sólo asiente!-Le dijo severo y un bufido de protesta fue lo que obtuvo-¿Era ése?-Volvió a preguntar y Kakashi asintió desganado, pero con la mirada brillando en la ilusión de que Iruka le contara un cuento.

-Bueno, a ver...-Se acomodó mejor y obligó a Kakashi a hacer lo mismo a su lado. Los dos sacaron sus cabezas de la tienda y fijaron su mirada en las estrellas, que contentas por su público tintinearon en la negra inmensidad.

-Hubo una vez un tiempo,-comenzó Iruka y se aclaró la voz para que sonara más consistente-donde seres de mágica apariencia poblaban los mares, sitio en el que los hombres, todavía temerosos, no se atrevían a explorar. Sirenas, tritones y todo tipo de peces vivían allí, alegrando con su cantar y su música la melodía de las olas.

Ellos disfrutaban de su vida mar adentro, alejados de los humanos, que siempre dañinos, muchas veces habían intentado capturarlos. Los días se sucedían y muchas lunas pasaron en compañía de la armonía y la paz.

Pero los hombres no habían olvidado aquellas criaturas de aura mística que se escondían entre las olas y la espuma del mar y fue entonces que crearon los barcos, enormes construcciones de madera que los mantendrían meses y meses lejos de tierra, con el solo propósito de buscarlos.

Luke era uno de ellos. Hijo de algún rico marqués sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos grises no hacían más que darle problema, pues todo el mundo daba por sentado que su alma era tan frágil como el pétalo de una flor, pero dentro de él, en el seno de su ser, su corazón bullía por aventuras y enamorado de los misterios que el mar representaba, no había tardado en embarcarse, en lo que para él, sería una gran travesía.

Oh, pero lo días pasaron y él sólo había ganado un tono pálido y mareos que iban y venían como el brusco oleaje que mecía el barco de un lado al otro. Aquella aventura tan esperada comenzaba a parecerle la peor de las ideas que en su joven vida se le había ocurrido. Y como si el cielo quisiera afirmar aquel pensamiento, las nubes se ciñeron sobre él, y un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar, sorprendiendo a toda la tripulación. La tormenta se acercaba.

Los gritos de los hombres que allí se encontraban apenas si se oían tras el rugido de las olas y eso dificultaba más la tarea de estabilizar el descontrolado barco. Todos corrían de un lado a otro tratando de amarrar las sogas resbalosas debido a la humedad de la lluvia y del mismo océano. Luke presenciaba todo lo que ocurría sordo pues su mente no podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando y si lo hacía era como verlo todo pasar lentamente frente a sus ojos. No sabía qué hacer y nadie le prestaba atención ni le daba órdenes. Simplemente había desaparecido. Entonces, mientras observaba todo, su mirada tropezó con la soga que se encargaba de sostener el mástil principal de la embarcación. El nudo con el que había sido atado a pesar de ser fuerte ya había comenzado a desatarse y todos los que estaban cerca de él corrían el peligro de salir despedidos si la vela comenzaba a girar descontrolada por los fuertes vientos.

Luke no tenía mucha fuerza pero su voz era aún más débil y no había manera de que pudiera avisarles con ella a los demás así que con la poca decisión que sentía en el momento, se lanzó a correr hacía la vela para reanudarla en su posición.

Si había algo que había aprendido durante ese tiempo que estuvo en altamar era a hacer nudos. Primero pasar la soga por aquí, luego por allá y tensar. Era como magia en sus manos. Fue talvez gracias a eso que no tardó demasiado sin importar lo húmeda que estaba la cuerda y lo mucho que se bamboleara el barco. Al terminar sonrió aliviado pero antes de poder hacer nada más su cuerpo salió volando por los aires. Luke sintió un jalón en una de sus piernas y supuso que debía de haberse enredado con alguna de todas las sogas que ahora serpenteaban incontrolables por el piso de la proa. La lluvia que le daba ahora directo en los ojos le dificultaba la tarea de desenredarse y él iba siendo arrastrado poco a poco hacía las negras agua del mar. Sus manos temblaban bajo la carga de adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo y a pesar de todo no tenía miedo. De alguna manera, aquella sensación de peligro había valido todos sus mareos. Aunque estuviera por morir.

Luke pudo escuchar como alguien gritaba "¡hombre al agua!" y se sorprendió de lo claro que se sintió a pesar de todo el ruido que el viento hacía al cortar el aire. Pensó con sorna la mala suerte que debía tener si recién ahora se daban cuenta de que existía y eso casi lo divirtió a pesar de que ahora se encontraba cayendo hacia las turbulentas aguas. Cuando su cuerpo por fin las tocó, apenas si hizo un suave _splash_ antes de perderse con rapidez bajo ellas. La soga aún seguía enredada a su pie y ahora sí, con cierto temor, apresuró la tarea de zafarse de ella. Pero la cuerda se había hinchado y si antes le había costado, en este momento le costaba el doble, o talvez el triple. El aire comenzaba a faltarle y lo frío de las aguas le había hecho perder la sensibilidad de sus miembros. Ya ni sabía si sostenía entre sus manos la cuerda. Era tan inútil pelear ya, que simplemente se dejó sumergir más y más y sus ojos se cerraron lenta, muy lentamente.

Iruka tomó aire de nuevo y Kakashi se mordió la lengua para no decir nada, porque sabía que su amigo era capaz de no terminar de contarle la historia si se atrevía a interrumpirlo. Bien que lo sabía. Pero la historia era como las que a él le gustaban, esas en las cuales el héroe sale a recorrer la tierra y se enfrenta a cosas desconocidas. E Iruka las relataba de tal manera que Kakashi podía meterse en la piel del personaje y vivirlas por él mismo, ¡era fantástico!, y no quería esperar más. Pero por suerte el pelinegro comenzó nuevamente antes de que él pudiera decir algo que lo molestara.

-Luke pensó que todo estaba perdido-continuó-, pero poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a despertar. Ya no sentía el frío que lo había calado hasta los huesos y sus pulmones se llenaron de aire de golpe lo que lo hizo toser y sentir cómo le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Sus ojos estaban pegados como si hubieran cocido sus párpados, la boca la tenía seca y estaba sediento, como si hubiera pasado mucho desde que tuvo un sorbo de agua. Se relamió los labios cuartados y volvió a jadear adolorido cuando sintió otro tirón en su cuerpo al intentar moverse. Alguien con manos frías lo detuvo y lo hizo tiritar. Fue eso lo que terminó de sacarlo del sueño en el que todavía se encontraba y con no poca fuerza pudo abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que observaron sus ojos fue el lejano techo de piedra de lo que parecía una cueva, algo que lo desconcertó. La oscura piedra se teñía de rojo por una fogata ubicada no muy lejos de él, a su izquierda para ser más precisos. El ambiente se mantenía cálido pero la humedad del aire le indicó que no estaban muy lejos del traicionero mar que casi lo mata. A parte de su respiración errática y fuerte y del crepitar de fuego, Luke pudo captar otro sonido suave y acompasado. Había alguien con él y con rapidez intentó ubicarlo. Casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al encontrarse con _él_. Luke nunca podría olvidar la primera vez que lo vio, sería algo que recordaría y que no olvidaría pasaran los años que pasaran y que lo acompañaría hasta el final de sus días. El joven a su lado tenía el pelo largo y negro y recorría la forma estilizada de su rostro pegándose a su cuello y hombros desnudos debido a la humedad. No vestía atuendo alguno y su piel morena brillaba bajo la luz del fuego tanto como sus ojos que al parecer de Luke debían ser de un cetrino tono grisáceo. Su rostro fue lo que más lo atrajo y se sintió extraño, porque él sabía que el otro era un hombre, como él. Pero era algo que en el momento no parecía tener mucha importancia. Los ojos que bajo las llamas brillaban anaranjados, lo miraban, dilatados por la sorpresa y por la curiosidad. Ambos se miraron largo rato tratando de descubrir los secretos tras los antagónicos rasgos de sus rostros.

Si Luke tenía una complexión frágil, el ser a su lado parecía todavía más delicado. Sus hombros eran finos, tanto como su cuello y brazos; su cintura no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de las mujeres que recorrían el pueblo con su corsé. Pero volvió a subir hasta los carnosos labios que se mantenían firmemente pegados. Parecían tentadores. La nariz sobre ellos era tan fina como todo en él y vibraba nerviosa mientras el dueño comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más impaciente bajo el profundo escrutinio de Luke.

El ruido de un golpe contra el suelo lo distrajo y si no se desmayó allí mismo fue un milagro.

Donde el otro joven debía tener sus piernas había sin embargo algo que le recordó a la cola de los peces que a veces los hombres del barco cazaban cuando la carne escaseaba. El tritón –como había escuchado que llamaban a estos seres- agitó su cola todavía más nervioso y Luke se obligó a despegar la vista si no quería terminar en el suelo inconsciente. Se obligó, también, a pensar con objetividad la situación y para eso suspiró y cerró sus ojos para no perderse de nuevo tras la mirada del ser. Desde que despertó el tritón no había intentado hacerle nada y por cómo estaban las cosas parecía como si...

-¿M-me has estado cuidando?-se animó a preguntarle.

El joven se agitó en su lugar, sorprendido al escucharlo hablar y se quedó callado, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos y llenos de miedo.

-No, no, no te asustes, por favor, no voy a hacerte nada-ya no estaba seguro de si lo entendía, pero intentó calmarlo igualmente-. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

El tritón pareció dudar y abrió su boca esperando no espantarlo con su voz. Antes de hablar asintió y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-_Sí, te entiendo_.

Cuántas sorpresas más le acarrearía ese joven. Tan hermosa era su voz que al principio no deparó en la perfecta pronunciación con la que le había contestado y se quedó callado imposibilitado de decir nada.

El tritón lo miró y volvió a dudar, pero habló de nuevo provocando que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Luke.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿estás lastimado?-Luke tardó en reaccionar pero negó con la cabeza y el tritón por su parte asintió-. Yo te traje después de verte caer en las aguas pero no pude hacer más nada que preparar esa luz mágica-le dijo señalando el fuego.

-Gracias-Luke inclinó la cabeza pero en ningún momento dejó de verlo a los ojos y fue difícil no devolver la sonrisa cuando el tritón le ofreció una-, ¿tienes nombre?

-Nirei, me llaman Nirei-le contestó sin dejar de sonreír. Luke cada vez se sentía más tranquilo hablando con él por lo que cuando volvió a hablar su voz ya no se sintió temblorosa.

-Yo me llamo Luke, Nirei-su nombre sonó tan lindo de sus labios, lo que acrecentó su sonrisa-. Muchísimas gracias, te debo una.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a charlar sobre sus vidas, como si la situación en la que se encontraban no fuera para nada extraordinaria. Ambos le contaban al otro anécdotas sin importar que uno fuera humano y el otro un tritón, era como si desde el principio hubiera existido una extraña conexión entre ellos pero ninguno de los dos se paró a pensar en ello. Nirei le contó sobre su vida en el océano y como todo su pueblo temía a los "Erguidos", como les llamaban a los humanos. Luke no podía culparlos porque sabía de las cosas que la gente querría hacerle y de lo que la curiosidad podía llegar a hacer con las personas.

Ahora que veía a Nirei le era imposible creer que hubiera gente dispuesta a maltratar ese cuerpo tan hermoso y esta vez el sonrojo que el pensamiento acarreó no fue pasado desapercibido por el moreno.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó preocupado. Arrastrando levemente su cola, se acercó más a él y tocó su mejilla.

-Yo… estoy bien, sólo que…-¿decirle o no decirle? Pero qué más daba, la situación ya era lo suficiente extraña como para ser un cobarde ahora-, eres muy hermoso.

Nirei esquivó la vista y también se sonrojó. Por unos segundos fue como si tuviera un debate interno pero al final sonrió y le dijo:-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás.

-Oe, oe, Iruka!-gritó Kakashi de pronto, asustando a su amigo que se encontraba concentrado en la historia-. ¡P-pero, son dos… _hombres_! ¿no?

Iruka lo miró y el peliblanco notó algo raro en su mirada pero no supo saber qué. Le pareció que era mejor callarse y así lo hizo a pesar de la emoción enorme que el cuento comenzaba a despertar en él… ¡Dos hombres!, como él y…

Se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, completamente en silencio.

Entonces Iruka continuó, pero hasta la voz parecía medio rara y había momentos en los que hablaba casi en susurros como si de golpe le diera vergüenza.

-Ambos eran diferentes pero había algo que los atraía y que los hacía sentirse a gusto.

Seguramente fue por eso que Luke no lamentó haber tenido su tobillo torcido, porque al fin y al cabo eso significaba pasar más tiempo con el tritón.

Nirei le había explicado que luego de haberlo rescatado de las aguas, lo había llevado a una pequeña cueva que existía en las costas del pueblo donde Luke vivía. Él solía pasar tiempo allí aprovechando el pequeño pozo lleno de agua que se encontraba justo en mitad de la cueva que le permitía refrescarse lo suficiente para que su cola no se secara.

Los días pasaban y ambos se sentían maravillados con la compañía del otro. Nirei apenas si dejaba a Luke lo justo y suficiente para ir a cazar algo que comer. Y Luke lo extrañaba pero no se sentía temeroso y se quedaba allí esperándolo.

Fue en una de esas salidas que la tristeza opacó su felicidad.

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que Nirei se había ido por eso, apenas escuchó el ruido de una cola arrastrándose por la piedra de la cueva se dio vuelta sonriendo.

-¿Ya has vuelto, Nire…?

Luke se sorprendió, porque allí no estaba Nirei y sin embargo halló a otro ser como él. Su pelo era castaño y también era rizado y largo como el del otro tritón. Sus ojos refulgían de un tono verde amenazador mientras se acercaban solo un poco más a él. Además, parecía mayor, como de unos veintitantos años.

-¿Tú eres el Erguido que ha estado todo este tiempo con mi hermano?-la voz era fuerte pero tan melodiosa como la de Nirei. Y hubo algo más en lo que reparó, pero creyó oír mal.

Por eso preguntó:

-¿Hermano?, ¿tú eres el hermano de Nirei?

El tritón no contestó pero siguió hablando como si no hubiera escuchado su pregunta.

-Tienes que alejarte de él, serás su perdición.

Luke se enojó ante la forma tan altanera en la que el hombre le hablaba y con ese enojo le respondió.

-No me alejaré de él, le quiero.

-Si le quieres-volvió a atacar el tritón. Por un momento se había quedado callado ante la respuesta tan directa que le había dado Luke-, lo mejor será que te alejes.

-¡¿Por q…!?

-¿Quieres verlo muerto?-le cortó antes de que Luke siquiera pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir. El joven se quedó helado al escuchar esa última palabra y el tritón aprovechó para continuar-. Mi hermano también te quiere, lo sé-su mirada pareció sosegarse mientras miraba hacia el suelo, como perdido en sus propios pensamientos-. No estoy en contra de lo que sienten, pero si los nuestros se enteraran de esto, lo matarían.

-Me lo llevaré conmigo, lo mantendré escondido y nadie podrá hacerle daño.

Luke hablaba con desesperación, sintiendo cada vez más posible una pronta separación. El tritón lo miró por largos segundos y sonrió triste mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No, tenemos prohibido alejarnos del mar. El estar aquí como lo estoy ahora también nos resta fuerzas.

-¿Qué? Pero sí Nirei pasa todo el tiempo aquí…

El tritón lo miró a los ojos y apretó los labios esperando a que Luke entendiera la verdad. La que le decía que el tritón no le había contado nada de eso para no tener que separarse de él.

-No. No. No. Tienes que estar mintiendo. No…

-Sí-dijo seco-. Lo lamento.

Luke no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensarlo porque Nirei no tardaría en regresar y tenía que ser rápido.

-Llévame a la costa, llévame lejos de Nirei-su voz temblaba y sus ojos se habían aguado.

Quería al tritón. Lo quería de una manera que no pensaba poder llegar a querer a otro ser sea de la clase que sea. Pero su amor egoísta y el altruista de Nirei iban a terminar en tragedia. Y él no quería aquello.

El hermano asintió y cumplió su petición. Mientras viajaban sobre las olas Luke no dijo palabra alguna pero cada tanto el tritón volvía a murmurarle un "lo siento" cargado de sentimiento. Sí. Luke también lo sentía.

Cada tanto giraba su rostro esperando verlo de nuevo, pero no había nadie detrás de él. Se le partía el corazón al imaginarse lo desesperado que debía de haberse puesto el tritón al no verlo. Ahora no sabía si tenía el rostro cubierto de agua de mar o si eran las lágrimas las que lo empapaban. Mejor no saber.

El tritón lo dejó bajar de su espalda y lo miró una última vez antes de alejarse mar adentro. Y Luke se quedó allí parado con la esperanza de que apareciera. Y el tiempo de una tarde transcurrió. Y Nirei nunca lo hizo.

Los años pasaron y Luke siempre recordó a aquel tritón que le salvó la vida. El tiempo que habían compartido había sido escaso; tanto, que hasta a veces pensaba que lo había soñado todo. Pero sueño o realidad, aquellos días en la cueva habían sido los más felices de su vida. Al hacerse adulto se casó y decidió dedicarse a la pintura. A pesar de que nunca volvió a poner un pie en el mar, compró una casa en la costa muy cerca de las aguas.

A veces volvía hasta el lugar donde el hermano de Nirei lo había dejado aquella vez y se quedaba hasta que oscurecía y la luna se reflejaba en el agua. Otras iba con sus hijos y mantenía un ojo en ellos y otro en el mar incapaz de no pensar ni un solo segundo en él.

Fue en una de esas excursiones que lo vio de nuevo. Meciéndose millas a dentro sobre las olas del mar. Y no estaba solo.

Luke, sonrió dejando que las primeras arrugas de su rostro se volvieran visibles con el gesto. Porque Nirei lo había perdonado.

-Fin-dijo para concluir y se valió de todo su autocontrol para no llorar por la historia que él mismo había contado. Esa historia le encantaba pero a la vez le partía el corazón. Lo que lo extrañó es que Kakashi todavía no hubiera dicho nada pero antes de que se pudiera girar para ver a su amigo, Kakashi lo había atrapado entre sus brazos-¿¡qué haces, baka!?

Kakashi no contestó e Iruka se dio vuelta, pero el peliblanco tenía los ojos cerrados. Al principio se sorprendió pero luego se sintió enojado porque: ¿para qué demonios le pedía que le contara un cuento si se dormía en mitad de él? Encima se durmió con ESE cuento que era prácticamente su favorito.

-Maldito Kakashi, ¡des…!-susurró, pero el peliblanco lo cortó, hablando en sueños.

-Iru-chan-balbuceó y se aferró más a él.

Fue imposible para Iruka despertarlo en ese momento, porque era despertarlo y que viera el sonrojo que había comenzado a propagarse por todo su rostro y no era algo de lo que quería que el peliblanco fuera consciente. Además, todo enojo se había ido y ahora se sentía extrañamente feliz.

Muchos dirían que era muy chico para saber lo que es el amor, pero si lo que sentía no era amor, ¿qué era entonces?

-Buenas noches Kakashi-se despidió sonriente Iruka y lo besó en los labios. Mañana talvez le contaría como terminaba la historia. Ahora quería aprovechar para dormirse sintiendo el calor que desprendía su amigo.

Kakashi sonrió pero no abrió los ojos. Cuando despertaran le diría al moreno lo que realmente le había parecido el cuento. Y el beso. Le diría: "nosotros nunca nos separaremos", y sin duda alguna…

… lo volvería a besar.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**¿Qué les pareció?  
**

**¡Hasta la próxima!, ¡nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
